starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Ayla Secura
Aayla Secura, born Aaylas'ecura, was a Rutian Twi'lek Jedi Master in the later days of the Republic, who served with distinction as a General during the Clone Wars. She served as a Padawan under the tutelage of Quinlan Vos, and later, Vos' own master Tholme. Both Secura and Vos survived a brush with the dark side early in her Jedi training, though she later proved herself worthy of knighthood. After Secura was promoted to the level of Jedi Knight, the Clone Wars broke out, and she was one of many Jedi to participate in the Battle of Geonosis. During the war, she started a romantic relationship with fellow Jedi Kit Fisto. She served in various campaigns, surviving such infamous battles as those on Hypori and Kamino. Indeed, such were her achievements that Secura was promoted to the level of Jedi Master near to the beginning of the conflict. As a Jedi Master, Aayla Secura led the Republic war efforts at Quell and was instrumental in the defense of Maridun. When Order 66 was carried out, Aayla was narrowly able to survive the attack. Following the attack, she went into hiding on Felucia to heal. Biography Early life Aayla Secura was strong with the Force, and at a young age was discovered by the Jedi during a mission on Ryloth undertaken by the young Quinlan Vos, the Kiffar Padawan of Jedi Master Tholme. The very young Secura was kept with the Twi'lek slaves of the local Hutt to be safe from any possible threat. She was still Lon Secura's niece, but the wampa guard of the Hutt went on a rampage, and the little Secura was in peril. Fortunately she was sensed and saved by Quinlan Vos. He and Secura had a strong connection with each other through the Force. Vos persuaded master Tholme to test Secura on Coruscant for Jedi training where she passed the tests. Secura was a skilled swordswoman and studied Form IV: Ataru and Form V. She also studied the Jar'Kai form, using a green and a blue lightsaber. She would also occasionally use a violet lightsaber. She had a good relationship with a young Twi'lek Padawan named Xiaan Amersu, to whom Secura gave a Heart of Fire as a gift. She also had a very close relationship with Jedi Kit Fisto, one which went passed the limits of the Jedi Code. Secura once learned a very valuable lesson when her dear pet T'da died. Her master comforted her by relating how her beloved was now part of the Force, and would also live on in her heart. Ironically enough, it was on Felucia that she buried T'da a planet which she would return to toward the end of the Clone Wars. Padawan Padawan Secura and her Master, Quinlan Vos, undertook many successive missions together. They rescued a little princess from the Skyboat Pirates of Xoman Free, faced the Terbeasts of Ogden Minor, solved the Mystery of the Lodi on Solibus IV, and even witnessed Sebulba, a Dug, threatening a Gungan on Tatooine. But when Vos and Secura were assigned on a mission to Ryloth to investigate the sources of glitteryll, all went wrong. The two were captured and drugged. Secura and her master suffered heavy amnesia. She was taken by her uncle Pol Secura, who had to feed her more glitteryll every day because her spirit kept reasserting itself. She forgot that she was a Jedi; she forgot she had a master and had Force powers. One day a strange man came to Pol Secura's quarters, looking for his "Padawan" Aayla Secura. He showed Secura her lightsaber, but she still couldn't remember anything. After a while, when the man figured out that Pol Secura was behind the drugging he came back for him. When Secura tried to rescue her uncle, she accidentally Force pushed him off the balcony. She blamed the stranger, Quinlan Vos. Brush with the dark side Secura wanted revenge on the man who killed her uncle. She hid herself on a pirate ship en route to Kiffex. On that planet she discovered and released Dark Jedi Volfe Karkko from his stasis field. She gave in to the dark side of the Force and was willing to help the Anzati Dark Jedi. He gave her command of his Anzati minions and let her hunt down the Jedi on Kiffex. Karkko needed them alive to regain his strength; he needed to suck their "Jedi-soup." But first he needed to feed himself and his Anzati. Secura took the Anzati and stormed a local stronghold. There she faced off against Quinlan Vos, Tholme, and Master Zao and got away with their captured people. Vos followed her and reached the prison of Karkko. Again she fought against her former master, but then she at last realized her true identity. At that moment Karkko used Force lightning to knock her out. When she woke up, she found Karkko dead and later on she was assigned to Master Tholme, Vos' former master. Vos pictured himself as "a leaf blown forth by the wind" and left Kiffex, going where the Force told him to go. Ascension to Knighthood Secura and Tholme returned to Coruscant and, like Vos, she was re-trained in the Jedi Temple. Master Plo Koon agreed to use his telepathy to guide Secura as she arranged her newly-recovered memories. She also learned of the Stark Hyperspace War and met the veteran Jace Dallin. In 29 BBY, Secura went undercover in the Twi'lek clan Fenn. She discovered that the clan's leader, Ro Fenn, was planning an attack on the Secura clan's heir Nat Secura. She informed Tholme and hurried to her master, ready to help him. He faced off against two Nikto Morgukai, was defeated but still managed to slip on their ship. Unfortunately he was discovered and imprisoned. Secura followed Vilmarh Grahrk, who was in league with the Nikto, and his ship Inferno, but lost them. The Force led her to a junkyard on Ord Mantell. There she found her former master, Vos and helped him fight against bounty hunters. She explained everything to Quinlan, and the two decided to rescue Nat Secura and Master Tholme. They traced Grahrk and made him tell where the two Morgukai went. Quickly they set course to Kintan, the home planet of the Nikto, and faced off against the two Morgukai Bok and his father, Tsyr. The Nikto escaped Ord Mantell and went to the fortress of the Twi'lek Kh'aris Fenn, who was behind all this misery all the time, and waited for the Jedi to arrive. The two Jedi broke in the fortress and inside they confronted the Nikto again. Secura was to rescue Nat Secura and Tholme, Vos would fight the Nikto. Secura reached the dungeon, defeated the torture droid AX/RX, freed Tholme and Nat and went to Vos to help him. Vos had already beheaded Tsyr but he was smacked to the ground by Bok. Secura saved Vos's life by fighting Bok before he could deliver the final blow. She wounded the Nikto, taking his right hand, but did not kill him. Bok let himself fall hundreds of meters in order to keep his honor. The three Jedi and Nat survived. They returned the young Twi'lek boy to his father, but, unfortunately, Fenn escaped from Ryloth to Count Dooku's hidden stronghold. Ro Fenn was sent into the Bright Lands, the side of Ryloth that was baked in eternal sunlight. Back on Coruscant, Secura and Vos were both promoted by the Jedi High Council. Secura was granted the rank of Jedi Knight and Vos a Jedi Master. Personal Life Secura had a brief romantic relationship with Kit Fisto but she was dedicated to the Jedi Order and decided the Order was more important than her relationship with Fisto, but that didn't stop them from pursuing a relationship time and time again. They're relationship was an on again off again relationship that lasted for quite some time. By the end of the Clone Wars, they were in a relationship again. She also appeared to have a close bond with Quinlan Vos, at least before he turned to the dark side, because she mentioned that he had been like a father to her. She also had a close friendship with Commander Bly but like most clones Bly obeyed Order 66, and betrayed her. Links Aayla Secura (Gallery) Category:Character Category:Jedi Category:Females Category:Jedi Knight Category:Pilots Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Generals Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Masters Category:Inhabitants of Ryloth Category:Rutian Twi'leks Category:Jedi Purge survivors Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant